1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a display device that controls an output timing of a data voltage in real time based on a gate voltage that may be varied while the display device is in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, an organic light emitting display device, etc., have been wised used to display image information. The display device typically includes pixels arranged in a matrix form, and each pixel includes a switching transistor and a display element.
When a gate voltage is applied to each pixel through a gate line, the switching transistor is turned on. Then, in synchronization with the turned-on switching transistor, a data voltage is applied to the element through a data line, and thus the display element is operated to display an image.